The present invention is related to the monitoring of steam traps used in industrial processes. More particularly, the present invention is related to a system and method for detecting a leak or deterioration in a steam trap.
Steam traps are commonly used in many industries to remove unwanted water or condensate from steam lines. In a typical industrial plant, thousands of such devices may be deployed. A steam trap is generally a low technology device that is designed to be relatively inexpensive. Often, steam traps are completely mechanical.
A steam trap is generally designed to allow condensate to escape a pipe in order to maintain efficiency and reduce pipe “knocking.” A typical steam trap may have one or more chambers and a member that is in physical contact with the condensate. As the level of the condensate rises above some threshold, the movable member within the steam trap actuates, or otherwise engages one or more valves to allow the condensate to escape. As the condensate escapes, the level of condensate within the steam trap is reduced to such an extent that the valve is closed and the trap re-pressurizes.
Steam traps experience very common problems; they often leak or stick in a closed position. Steam trap leakage is often due to wear of the movable member within the steam trap; deterioration or fouling of the valve(s) can cause a stick closed. Regardless of the cause, steam trap leakage or sticking is undesirable for a number of reasons. First, it takes a relatively large amount of energy to heat water into steam. Thus, a leaking steam trap will waste energy by allowing steam to escape before the energy content therein can be fully utilized. Further, many condensate removal systems are not designed for continuous pressurization, such as that caused by a steam leak. Accordingly, the component(s) downstream from a steam trap could be damaged, or otherwise degraded, by a continuous steam leak. Further, given a large leak, the steam pipe may not be able to supply sufficient steam pressure and flow to achieve its desired purpose. Stuck steam traps also prevent water, that can cause corrosive damage or water hammers, from being removed from the steam system.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need to monitor and diagnose operation of steam traps.